Green Eyes, Blue Blood
by Pyrofrickenmaniac
Summary: Loki planned to ruin Thor's coronation over 19 Midgardian years beforehand. He had visited Earth and impregnated a woman with a daughter without knowing. Sera Scimehif is now old enough to look for her father and tries Stark Towers first. She didn't hope for much, but she was not expecting his reaction. After all, being the daughter of a Jotun god comes with consequences.
1. Lige

**Love the Avengers, obsessed with Loki! More about me later!**

**Chapter titles are Old Norse words. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Jotun held her. She tried to squirm away, she lashed out at him, anything to get away from him. Red eyes glowed hot and his fingers tightened on her pale arms, freezing her to the very bone.

This was the first time she truly ever felt cold.

* * *

_**3 Months Earlier.**_

She looked into the gray plastic bag sitting on the passenger seat.

$43

She scowled to herself. That was $12 more than she wanted to spend.

Once. Twice. She pushed the car's gearshift into Park which was the only way to fully turn off her rotting, gas-guzzling, piece of crap that somehow constituted as a car. She leaned her forehead against the steering wheel. One of these days a cop would pull her over and she would finally be found out that she didn't have a license...or permit... or any kind of driving lessons.

She grabbed the $43 bag of groceries, slamming the car door shut because god knows any type of security alarms disintegrated deep in the hood of the car years ago.

She unlocked the door, tiptoeing in when she realized that her mother still must have been asleep since the TV wasn't on and she didn't hear any crying coming from her room.

She thought to take off her $45 dollar coat, but decided that the house would be too cold since it was the middle of winter.

Setting about her normal chores, she was surprised that her rustling had still not woken her mother. Grabbing the $5 tampons from the bag, she went into the bathroom that was adjacent, by paper thin walls, to her mother's bedroom. She opened the broken cabinet under the sink and placed the toiletries there, the sound of the broken-hinged door usually a fool-proof way of waking her mother.

Still nothing.

She walked into her mother's room. Standing next to the bed she whispered, "Mother?"

She swallowed. "Mother?" She touched her mother's skin.

Cold as ice.

"Mother?"

In the woman's unmoving arms was a large Norse book of mythology, her hand like a bookmark tucked within the large novel.

The book slipped from her grasp, opening up where her hand had been held.

In big black letters the page title "Loki. God of Mischief, Chaos, and Fire" stood out against the golden-colored paper.

She sighed, smoothing down her mother's hair, her face finally gone of all hatred and misery.

Sera Scimehif was now an orphan.

Sera exhaled, then inhaled. Her mother was finally dead. Finally. A tear ran down her cheek. She cursed under her breath because she just wasted money on tampons that she hated, but her mother used. She continued to stare at her mother for a few more moments, then finally roused herself to action.

She walked around the house leisurely, making sure she didn't forget anything.

She grabbed her few belongings. An iPod that she had bought off a friend for $20. Some CDs that she has bought herself a few years ago. There were a few valuable pieces of jewelery that her mother had coveted which she slipped onto her body.

Into her $3 duffel bag she placed her $10 iPod charger, $7 ear buds, $20 sweatshirt, $15 black slacks, 2 pairs of $12 jeans, $35 sneakers, pads, toothbrush, toothpaste, extra bra, bobby pins, hair ties, (all from the Dollar Store), and other necessities. Bigger items like blankets were taken to the car separately. A cooler filled with water bottles, some fruit, some non perishables.

She took off her winter jacket to pile on her $5 t-shirts, her $2 camisoles, her $7 leggings. When the car was fully packed, she went back to her mother's room to open up The Drawer. In The Drawer was the money Sera and her mother had been living off of for 10 years. When her grandmother died, the only one who had brought any income into the household, had died, she had left them everything which was a tidy sum. They, well Sera, emptied what they had left in the bank and they had been able to survive since Sera kept such careful account of everything they bought. Their sum was dwindling, but with Sera's carefulness they would be able to still survive for another 3 years.

Now it didn't matter. Sera took the money and spared one last look at her mother. The poor woman who was seduced when she was 17 by an out-of-towner who left her before she even knew she was pregnant, doomed to a life of self pity, finally laid to rest on the same bed that ruined her life. A woman who was barely 36 and hadn't left the house in 8 years.

Sera went over to the mirror where a newspaper clipping of a band of brightly-colored people was placed next to another blurry picture of a man with long black hair and a muzzle over his mouth was taped to the reflective surface. The headline said "Villain Captured. Under Careful Watch of the Avengers." New York, New York. She had found the article about a year ago and it was time at last to put it to use.

Time to introduce herself to her father.

* * *

Sera stood in front of the tall tower that proudly proclaimed itself as Stark Towers. The entire world knew this was where the famous Avengers had once assembled to defeat the Chitauri only to disperse around the world after the event. It had been a 5 day car ride and she realized now that she hadn't properly showered within those days since the motel she stayed at had a suspicious-looking pipes protruding out of the shower itself. She kinda wished that she had used the facilities now since this would be the first time ever meeting her father, but ah well.

She wasn't sure what to do. Knock?

Her question was answered for her when a smooth voice said from a speaker. "Hello, how may I assist you?"

"Uhm," she began eloquently. "I'm here to see...Loki."

"Loki does not reside here."

"Well does someone 'reside here' that I can talk to face to face?" she tried to say as politely as possible.

"One moment, Sera Scimehif."

She exclaimed a startled "What?" when she realized she never said her name.

"Hello? Hello? Hey-yo!" another voice came booming through the speaker.

"Hi, I'm Ser-"

"Yeah, yeah, Sera Scimehif from Chandler, Indiana. High school dropout. Nineteen. Oo! There's pictures too! Oh well hello, sweetie! Please tell me you're a stripper gram."

She forced her mouth to shut and said confidently, "No, I am not. I am here to speak to whoever owns this building because I have been led to assume that the owner may know where my father is. Perhaps I can speak to Tony Stark?"

A laugh through the speaker. "Sweetie, you've been talking to him. JARVIS, quick scan and if alls' good, let her in."

"Certainly, sir," came JARVIS.

Sera stood perfectly still and waited for a blue light or something to go over her body, but nothing happened. About 10 seconds later, the door clicked open and she let herself in.

"Hello?"

"Hello sweetie, would you like a drink?" Tony asked, his eyes partially glazed over and his glass filled to the brim with scotch.

"No thank you, I'm only 19."

He waved his hand. "I started drinking at 14. Anyways, who is your father, I'm dying to know."

She was stunned. She didn't know what to say, what to ask. What if she told him who her father is and then held her in detainment? She was the daughter of a hated god after all.

"Why would you just let me in?" was all she managed to say.

Tony shrugged. "Well I do have the most advanced security system in the world. This Tower can detect a missile heading for it from about 400 miles away. The moment you stepped within 20 feet of my building, you were scanned and your profile came up which shows me all your schooling, Facebook, and anything else you may be hiding. You were then scanned again for any weapons, toxins, poisons, or sicknesses that you may have on you by scanning your body and your breath. I have other things working from that very door that assures me that you are harmless, but I don't want to give all my secrets away." He tipped his drink to his lips and winked. "You do look familiar though."

"Sir, I've detected Sera's parentage as you've asked," came the smooth voice again from seemingly nowhere. "And might I add, you may want to prepare yourself."

Tony seemed to sober up a bit and locked his gaze onto Sera. "Good lord, you're not _my_ daughter are you?"

Sera laughed. "No, sir. Not at all."

Tony exhaled. "Good. Pepper would be on my ass for that one." Tony picked up a translucent screen that Sera could see had her face on it. From where she stood she couldn't see what it said, but there was 100% MATCH displayed on the top. She braced herself.

"S-E-R-A. Hmm, interesting spelling of-" Tony glanced at the screen and back at Sera. He looked again, and then back at her.

She smiled and wiggled her fingers. "Hi."

"Mother of god," Tony gasped.

Sera smirked. "More like 'daughter of a god.'"

* * *

**Yep! So this is the first chapter! Obviously, Sera is Loki's daughter and her reaction to her mother's death will be explained better in following chapters. I have a clear path of how I want this story to turn out so rating is subject to change for the last few chapters of this story, but there will be plenty of warning beforehand. Also the opening blurb will make sense in the end. **

**This will be a pretty angsty story and I do plan for Sera to have a bit of a romantic interest, but it won't take over the story. **

**Any suggestions?**

**Any guesses of what will come?**

**I love all comments and reviews!**

**Hope you all enjoy my story!**


	2. Finaer

**Extremely excited and motivated by the positive reviews and story favorites! This not the first story I've written for fanfiction, but the first I've written for Avengers. I was a Transformers girl, then converted to Glee, and am now pursing obsessions in Avengers. I, however, have being reading a good share of Avenger fanfiction in the last couple months so I feel prepared enough to publish a Avengers fic of my own! I hope you'll all enjoy this ride with me and I'll try to update regularly since I have a good portion of the story already written!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When Thor was contacted by Tony of the recent events, he was visibly torn. He didn't know if he should tell Loki that his daughter had literally shown up on the front steps of Stark Tower or if he should meet his...niece...first. Did she even know who Loki really was?

More than a Earth's year since the battle in New York against the Chitauri had happened, Loki was detained in an area on the outskirts of Asgard. Thor visited him regularly to give Loki social interaction and Thor was pleased to see that Loki actually seemed to be slowly returning to his old self. That is, the Loki he knew before there was even an inkling of animosity. He was well aware that Loki was the god of Lies, however, he felt like some kind of sibling intuition told him that Loki was really on the mend.

Thor also battled the urge to ask Odin's advice, but he finally decided it would be better to travel to Midgard without anyone's knowledge until he had all the facts figured out. Just as he was going to ask the All Father to transport him to Midgard, Thor realized that he hadn't visited Loki in a few days. He knew in Loki's recovering position that a sudden absence would set him back in his willingness to trust him again.

Thor traveled to Loki's whereabouts where his brother was busying himself reading an old scripture.

"Hello Thor. Any news from the mainland?" Loki chuckled at his own term of Asgard.

"No, brother-"

"Not your brother..." Loki said automatically, then spared a quick glance at Thor which had hints of a subconscious apology. Thor interpreted this as this being Loki's reflex response, but was beginning to not believe this anymore. They still were brothers after all, even if they weren't blood related.

"I've just come to tell you that I will be traveling to Midgard for an undetermined amount of time. I'm hoping it will be brief."

Loki smirked a bit. "Has Jane requested your backside for intimate relations?"

Thor's brows furrowed, then he understood Loki's reference. "The Midgardian term is 'booty call,' Loki. And no."

Loki's interest perked up more from this. "No? Then pray tell why you are visiting Midgard? A new love interest?"

Thor cursed himself. Loki was the god of lies while Thor couldn't lie to a horse.

"No, she has just requested my company..." Thor forced himself not to look in Loki's eyes.

"Brother, you visited her less than a month ago."

Thor looked up.

Loki knew the second before Thor even spoke that he was lying.

"Thor, you are unable to hold truth from me."

Thor became agitated. "Loki, we are neither each others keepers, leave me be. I only wanted to tell you that I was leaving so you did not feel abandoned."

Loki's laugh rang in his hovel. "Abandoned? Me? Feel abandoned? You do not know me as well as you think, Thor."

"Goodbye, Loki. I shall see you soon."

Loki rolled his eyes and went back to his chair, picking up his scroll. Thor left and Loki threw down his scroll again. There was something in the way Thor looked at him before he left. As the god of lies, Loki was prone to noticing when someone was trying to deceive. Thor's parting look lingered on Loki for too long. Sensitive to the hidden meanings in lies, Loki determined that whatever Thor was going to Midgard for concerned Loki in some way.

A flash of anger coursed through Loki's veins. Was Thor going to tell the Midgardians his weaknesses? Was he going for a meeting to plot against him? What if-!

Loki stopped his thoughts and took a deep breath.

In.

Out.

He needed to calm down. He had always had a bit of a temper, but always hid it well. Tampering with the Casket of Ancient Winters had been proven to had heightened his irritability monumentally. The best healers in Asgard studied Loki's emotions and thought patterns when he was near the Casket. The artifact heightened all of Loki's emotions and it was not a secret that he held a lot of hate in himself.

He knew that this was a large reason of why he had done all the horrible things he did. He also knew that he could just _feel_ random bouts of anger that he knew were residue from his prolonged exposure to the Casket.

Either way, there was no way that he was going to stay in Asgard while his brother was arranging his affairs for him. Loki didn't bother to even make a double of himself since no one ever visited him. The last Asgardian to visit him was only a few days ago to drop off enough supplies to last at least two weeks.

Loki followed about 20 feet behind Thor as he made his last few stops before going to Earth. With the damaged Bifrost being temperamental, trips to anywhere had to be crucial. Loki had found a bit of an extended area of the Bifrost on the left of the outer structure a century ago that gave him enough magical support to transport him anywhere. The spot on the outside of the Bifrost allowed him enough of a push when activated to let him travel without anyone knowing. He waited for Thor to be opened to the portal, then summoned his own magic to add him to the venture. The annoying pull of his body invaded his senses before arriving on Earth, quickly transporting himself away from Thor before he could notice that Loki had come with him.

Using his magic, Loki made himself invisible and followed Thor more closely. There was obviously an urgent matter since he flew off with his hammer immediately.

Loki sighed, now he'd have to find out where the big lug had gone.

* * *

Sera had been given her father's room. She was surprised that the God of Mischief who had attacked the Avengers actually had a room in an alcove of the floor dedicated to Thor. It was a massive room, yet totally undecorated and impersonal.

Tony had insisted that she take his room because he didn't know where else to put her for the time being. It had been 3 days since she arrived at Stark Tower's front door and despite everything that she had ever seen on TV about Mr. Stark, he was nothing but kindness to her. He kept saying something about knowing how she feels about not having a father figure.

There were, of course, many areas that were blocked off to her, but she was allowed to use the well-stocked kitchen of Thor's as well as most of the commodities. Tony visited her periodically throughout the day to make sure she was okay, but Sera was used to solitude.

She reveled in her new clothes. They were all plain, yet designer shirts and pants. She loved the feel of having clean clothes on and not having to worry about rust-laced water ruining her shirts when she found time to wash them. She laid back on the firm bed and thought back to the last few days.

"Will anyone be looking for you?" Tony had asked, after making a few arrangements.

"No," she had responded. Ever since she dropped out of school and had turned eighteen, she had virtually eliminated herself from society. She didn't have a job, didn't have a car in her name, hell, she didn't have anything in her name. She filed her mother's paperwork for the house utilities, but other than that, no one ever came looking for her. No companies, no family. No one.

"How would you have guessed that you are Loki's child? No offense, but you don't look like a person who has the money to spend on genetic tests, much less get a sample of Loki's DNA."

Sera had smiled grimly at this. "That is for me to know, for now. I promise, Mr. Stark, that I will reveal more about myself once I actually meet...my birth father... and explain things to him."

They had talked some more and then Tony said something about understanding what it was like to grow up without a father. She had been too distracted by the picture of the room Tony had pulled up on his desk-computer and was told that she could stay there. One, she was all ready to find the nearest motel and shack up there, and two, the room Tony was showing her was bigger than her old house!

She buried her face in the pillows. They were fresh. And clean. Cleanliness was not a common luxury she could partake in when she counted every gallon of water used. It was too exhausting. And cleaning her bed sheets frequently, forget it!

She sat up and shook her head. She was gone from that place now.

Sera looked around the room again for anything that could give her an indication of what her father was like, but there was none due to the lack of anything, really. She looked down to catch her hands doing a weaving motion that had been a nervous habit of hers since adolescence. She grasped her hands together to stop them.

Tony told her that she wouldn't be able to meet her father for at least a few more weeks and had then explained the situation that he had to stay on...Assguards? Asgard! She would, however, get to meet her uncle.

Thor.

The God of Thunder.

The God.

She held herself. This was really happening. All the times that she thought she was crazy for thinking that a god was her father and all the times she wanted to tell someone. She was finally right! She had always been right.

She was told to wait, so she did. She waited for what felt like forever, but it could have only been a few hours. A knock on her door and she stood up, automatically trying to fix her hair again in the mirror. This was one of the few times she wished she knew how to apply makeup, or cut her own hair.

"Sera. Your uncle is here to meet you. Don't be alarmed, okay?" Tony was so gentle with her, she wished he was her father.

She hesitantly walked out of the bedroom wearing the nicest green shirt she had found in the pile of clothes Pepper had collected for her. Sera did not expect for a very tall and muscular man to come through the door and meet her in the TV area. He was nearly the total opposite of her. He had long golden hair, was extremely built, had bright blue eyes, and was definitely not what she guessed the brother of her father would look like.

Oh yeah, her dad was adopted.

"Hi? "she said, trying not to shake.

Thor laughed. "Hello dear, I am your uncle, Thor, you may call me whatever you see fit and I am very pleased to meet you. Please, come sit and do calm down."

Sera couldn't stop gawking at the man who claimed to be her uncle. He was beautiful. She glanced at her own self in the mirror, suddenly feeling extremely plain. She awkwardly followed her massive uncle and sat down on the couch, praying that he wouldn't sit next to her. Thankfully, he sat across from her, his muscles rippling with every step.

A huge grin split his face. "You are very beautiful. And I am amazed at your resemblance to your father."

Both statements knocked the wind out of her. She knew that she was tragically average looking and only knew blurry pictures of her father.

She giggled nervously. "Really?"

"Yes, my dear. I apologize for staring so intently, but it is interesting, your features. You've inherited many of your father's aspects."

She smirked. "I don't really have any idea what my father looks like."

Confusion crossed Thor's features for a moment, then realized that she wouldn't have any idea what he looked like. "Well you can start by just looking in a mirror." He chuckled. He grabbed a picture frame off the side table. He smiled at it, then gave it to Sera.

Her eyes widened at the picture of a young woman with brown hair and eyes. "This is my father?"

Thor laughed heartily. "No, no, my dear girl, I apologize. This is my love, Jane, I meant for you to look into the reflection. Your eyes are the same color as Loki's, your hair is the same type and color, your pale skin is identical, bone structure, everything! I see that a god's genes are more likely to predominate other features."

"And here I was just hoping that my mother adopted me."

Thor laughed again, big and booming despite her lame joke. "Come now, dear, I'm sure your mother was not as bad as the tone of your voice alludes."

"Sadly, she was."

Thor's grin fell a bit. "Oh, I am sorry. I also apologize for already knowing everything you told Tony. He briefed me when he first told me about you. Finally, my condolences for your loss, Seraphina."

"Thank you. And it's Sera."

"Shame, I do like Seraphina. It means 'fiery one,' does it not?"

"Yeah, mother wasn't a very creative one. 'Fiery one...' Daughter of the god of fire. Ba-dum-tiss."

Thor searched her face, a fond smile gracing his own. "Would it be out of turn to ask why you despised your mother so much?"

Sera sucked in her bottom lip. "Um, I don't like talking about my life too much, I'm saving my courage to talk to Loki. Basically though, my mother never really showed affection or any emotion for that matter other than sadness and disappointment. She was 17 when she got pregnant with me and didn't want a baby. My grandmother, her mother, forced her to keep me. My mother lived the majority of her life in her bedroom, alone. Grandmother took care of me until she died and then I learned to take care of everything by myself. I figured out how to live off of $15 dollars or less a week in a shabby old house while making sure mother kept eating. Mother finally passed away in her sleep and now I'm here."

Thor nodded, paying close attention to her every word. "Well, Sera, I am your uncle and I promise that you will never live in squalor or cold again. Though I can not reverse the injustices you've suffered in your young life, I promise to help you in every way from now on. I assure you that your father will too."

Sera crossed her legs. "When will I meet my father exactly?"

"Within a couple weeks. Are you aware of the, for lack of a better word, crimes that Loki has committed."

"Only a bit. I've heard things from the news. I actually don't want to know anymore because I don't want to fear him when we finally meet."

Thor nodded. "I understand completely. One thing, Sera, I love my brother dearly and I know he has goodness in him. He has, however, done awful things. We have learned and proven that a lot of his actions were brought on by dark forces that he was handling, but he is still recovering right now. He still does not know that you exist, but everything will come together quickly. For now, this entire floor is yours to do as you please. I will be returning to Asgard by morning to fetch your father." Thor stood up to leave. He moved to the window and looked down at a large black truck that was making it's way to the back of the building. "Sera, you have not met the other inhabitants of this house yet, have you?"

Sera looked confused. "House? I thought Stark Towers was a research facility?"

Thor grinned again. "No my darling, that is what Tony's public relations people have convinced the world. Stark Towers does have a place in the underground research basement for Stark and Banner, but otherwise, these upper floors offer a full floor of housing for each of the Avengers."

The girl's eyes turned into round disks. "The Avengers are a real team? And even if they were, I heard that they disbanded!" Her hands covered her mouth when Thor smiled again. "Oh my god! They all live here?"

"Yes dear. The rest are coming back from a minor mission right now. In that car held Black Widow, Hawkeye, the Hulk, and Captain America, all close friends of mine."

"Shit."

Thor pat her on the shoulder, making her whole thin body jolt with each blow. "Wash up, Sera, I will introduce you to them all myself. I will leave you to get yourself ready. Please, use the facilities as you wish! Any questions, ask JARVIS. The house-voice has helped me plenty to adjust to Midgardian tools and customs. I will be back within 2 hours."

* * *

**I live for comments, suggestions, and reviews so hope to hear from you all soon! I don't care if it's been 30 years since it was published, I still wanna hear your thoughts! :)**


	3. Dóttir

Sera stood, stunned, in the middle of the room after Thor left. First, she was floored because this was the first time she really had solid proof that she was related to _gods!_ Also, she had thought of Thor's room as a temporary living space, but he assured her that she was allowed to stay for as long as she wanted.

"Ms. Scimehif, is there anything I can assist you with?" a cool, calm, robotic voice asked her.

"You're JARVIS right?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Call me Sera."

"Of course."

She drummed her fingers on the tabletop, creating an obnoxious noise that she had come to know as calming.

"JARVIS, could you help me with the shower? I've been too afraid to use it up until now."

She blushed, not sure how advanced JARVIS was. Was he just picking up on keywords and everything else she said was irrelevant? He was just a machine after all...right?

"I do wish that you hadn't felt that way. Mr. Stark gave me specific instructions to let you use almost everything on this floor and others. He seems to have an instinctive trust in you."

"Really?"

"For all the years I've known him, his behavior towards you is quite abnormal, in a way favorable to you. This has happened before, however."

Sera cocked her head at the voice. "How long have you known Tony?"

The voice was silent for a moment. "Let's just say that I am his oldest, and possibly closest, friend."

Sera thanked JARVIS and then walked into the spacious bathroom. She stripped herself of her clothes, folding them neatly in a small pile, and then walked into the rinse that was already lukewarm, quickly becoming a huge jump from her dinky house in Chandler. Though she was allowed to use as much water as she wanted, old habits died hard.

She had wiped her body down with a washcloth the day she arrived because she felt odd using the unfamiliar shower. This would be her first real shower since arriving. She began to wash her skin, the smell of sweat and dirt coming off of her body reminding her of everything she left behind. Her mother, her home, the counting, the prices, death. She washed and rubbed until her skin was raw and pink. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy towel around herself, reveling in the luxury. A towel like this had to cost at least $60.

No, stop obsessing about the price of everything.

She lived too long like that, she needed a break.

She shivered, her body temperature plummeting again, returning to its natural, constant, icy feel.

Dropping the towel to her ankles, she looked at her body in a foggy mirror. Her collarbones showed through her skin too much for her comfort, same with her ribs. Somehow her boobs seemed to have held up through her bouts of malnutrition, but even her D-cups lacked the perkiness girls her age had. She looked back at the shower, turned the water to scalding and jumped back in.

* * *

Loki scowled, twirling his staff in his hand to calm himself down. He just wasted his time and magic to pay Jane Foster a visit. The only reason he used his magic to teleport himself hundreds of miles was because he was sure that Thor would be with Jane in her new residence in California. Thor was nowhere to be found and now Loki was irritated and exhausted from the leap through space to Earth and from New Mexico to California. The only other place Thor would be was Stark Towers, and that was across country from where he was now. Loki groaned, knowing he'd have to muster enough energy to get himself to New York in a single jump through space, otherwise be stranded in unfamiliar territory until his strength was back.

Loki stretched, then mentally prepared himself. Unsure if it would help, he made a running start, green energy surrounding his body, then leaped through an expanse of 29 thousand miles to Stark Towers.

* * *

Sera stepped out of the shower again. Steam rolled off her body in plumes, her natural low body temperature interacting with the nearly boiling water she had just bathed in. She frowned at a patch of her shoulder that was bright blue and calculated the days in her mind. She rubbed her shoulder and she breathed a sigh of relief when it turned back to pale human flesh.

4 more days.

She sighed. So much for not counting anymore.

Sera was just debating putting her hair up to meet the Avengers when a loud boom surprised her. She slapped a hand over her own mouth to suppress her cry. Thankfully she had brought her clothes into the bathroom with her and quickly dressed, pulling her hair into a sloppy pony-tail.

"Thor!" a voice bellowed. Sera slowly exited the bathroom, her bare feet soundless on the tile.

"Sera, would you like to me sound the alarm?" JARVIS asked in the corner Sera was hiding.

"THOR! Where are you?" he shouted again, Sera recognizing that his cadence and accent were identical to her uncle Thor's.

"No, not yet," she whispered in response to JARVIS.

"I'll standby."

Sera padded around into the next corner and caught a glimpse of the extremely tall man who now stood in the kitchen, his back to her, his entire form smoking with a kind of greenish-fog.

"Thor! I have traveled over 4 thousand miles to find you today, and that is in the United States alone! Now I demand you tell me what-" the man turned around and finally saw Sera standing in the doorway of his bedroom.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my quarters? Are you a cleaning maiden?"

Sera's knees threatened to buckle as she summoned the courage to step forward into the better light.

Loki continued to demand who she was, but her voice failed her. She continued to walk toward him, watching him become uneasy.

She finally stopped waling, only about 10 feet away from him.

He was quiet for a moment. He stared at her bare feet, then slowly scanned up her body, finally staring at her face.

His eyes widened.

Thin lips, dark hair, pale complexion, prominent nose, and bright emerald eyes.

He was staring at his own face.

His spear clattered to the ground.

"I think I'm your daughter."

Loki became perfectly still.

Sera was stunned herself, they just stood there staring at each others faces. Loki was the first to move eventually and his expression shifted to anger which frightened Sera.

His spear flew back up into his hands and he gripped it so tightly the skin on his knuckles turned pale white. "You, girl, are not my daughter. You are a mortal, I do not have mortal children. You must be mistaken."

Sera cringed at the lethal tone in his voice. A pit grew in her stomach.

"Who do you believe you are to call yourself my daughter?" he hissed, moving towards her. She was too afraid to move. "I would not have purposely burdened myself with a child who is a mere feeble human woman! Girl, what gives you the audacity to call yourself the daughter of the god Loki?"

Her rationale failing her, she blurted "Why are you so angry?"

Sera had never really fantasized about her father being a perfect man, but she never thought her first encounter with him would be so... extreme.

"I am angry because you call myself your father when I have no mortal child. It is ridiculous and an insult!"

Sera braced herself and said, "My mother was Dora Scimehif. You had relations with her 19 years ago in Chandler, Indiana."

"Nonsense, what use would I have going to Indiana?"

"I don't know! I came here hoping_ you_ would have these answers!"

"How could I, when I am not your-"

"Shut up!" she screamed at him. "Mr. Stark took a DNA test and I am 100% biologically your offspring!"

Loki's face went red with anger. "'Shut up?' How _dare_ you raise your voice in such a manner! If you are my daughter then you are a bastard child and that is all you will ever be! You mean nothing to me, girl!"

"But you're my-"

"I do not care!"

"_Brother!_" a familiar voice cut in.

Sera looked up to see Thor quickly striding in, reaching his hand out to gasp Loki's shoulder.

"Don't touch me you fool!"

Thor looked hurt. "Loki, what is the matter? Why are you here? I did not send for you! You broke out, didn't you! No matter, why are you so upset? This is your-"

"Do not say that word to me, Odinson, she cannot belong to me. She is weak and mortal and I want nothing of her."

With that Loki vanished, leaving both Thor and Sera dumbfounded. Thor looked over at his niece and moved closer to her. She folded her arms across her chest and shook her head, backing away from him.

Her eyes were huge as she looked up into Thor's face. She prayed for this to be a cruel joke.

"Was that really him?"

Thor nodded, and then Sera blacked out in fear.

* * *

**Thanks for the interest! I hope to accumulate more! I love reviews, they help me feel determined to write! **

**I'm very excited about the flow of this story! The outline is completely finished, now just to actually write the chapters haha!**


	4. Hverr

"I guess we have a lot to talk about today, people," Director Fury began with his usual sass as the Avenger team, Sera and a handful of other agents took their places around the meeting room. "Just as Agent Rogers, Romanoff, Barton, Banner, and myself were finishing up our last mission, I was contacted by Stark that a visitor had literally shown up on Stark's doorstep." He looked pointedly at Sera who shrunk in her seat. Thor put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Then," the Director continued, "I am told that Loki has escaped from Asgard, somehow transported himself into Stark Towers, and made himself comfortable in our recreational room as we speak! No one, however, apparently sees this as a threat!"

Thor stood up. "I have already assured you all, Loki is not here for malicious intent. I have already spoken with him and he came to find me, and is only still here from exhaustion."

Fury glared at him. "Oh well isn't that nice. Want me to order takeout for him? Chinese food or Italian food?"

Thor raised an eyebrow. "I am not aware of these words, but Loki does not request any food at this time, Chinese, human, or Italian."

The Director seemed to be fighting a strong urge to face-palm, but resisted. "Anyways, what issue shall we start with first now that Loki has suddenly become a neutral force?"

Sera took a deep breath and stood up. "I mean no harm, Director Fury. I am entirely alone and I came here hoping to find sanctuary with my father. I've recently learned however..." she trailed off, not sure if she would be strong enough to say that that person who gave her life refused to acknowledge her existence. She felt like she was standing there for hours in silence. Old skills she learned in her few Public Speaking classes suddenly came to the forefront and she found herself fixating on three people in the room, trying to pretend that her audience was smaller than it actually was. As she attempted this practice however, her eyes kept drifting over to a red haired female clad in a skin-tight black suit who was one of the few people standing. There was barely a handful of women in the sea of men and Sera had hoped to find solace in her, yet her face was hard and unreadable.

Fury finally sighed and rubbed his face. "Though Stark and I don't see eye to eye on most things, I must respect his judgment on this. If he thinks that you're harmless, and is allowing you to stay in his home, I guess I can let this slide. However, I've called everyone here so that they can get a good look at you. This may be Stark's building, but the safety of the world, which lies in my hands most days, is a bit more important than who Stark wants to invite for a sleepover." He now turned fully to his audience of agents. "Everyone please make note of Sera. As you know she is Loki's daughter, but she has not been found as a threat. Sera Scimehif is 5' 7," with dark black hair, Caucasian, green eyes, 19 years old, her wardrobe will consist of mainly green items to make her identity prominent among you. If there is any suspicion or foul play towards Miss Scimehif or against her, they are to come to me. Am I clear?" He scanned the crowd with his one good eye for any confusion. "Agent Romanoff. Problem?"

Sera looked for who Fury was speaking to and it was the same red haired agent she fixated on before.

The woman with the heart-shaped face shifted her position, gaze locking on Sera. "You say she is not a threat, but are we all...required to also follow this policy?"

"Please make your question more blunt Agent Romanoff."

"I do not see her as a neutral or allied force, sir. No offense Miss Scimehif, but I don't know you and so I don't trust you. Parentage is a fact I have high consideration for and because of that I do not trust you."

The 19 year old nodded, unsure of what to say. She was too busy wondering if being a SHIELD agent meant that you talked about everyone subjectively.

"On that note, meeting dismissed," Fury concluded, picking up his tablet. "I apologize Miss Scimehif if you found that embarrassing."

"No, I understand. You want everyone to be ready if...I did something. Know who I am and all."

Fury nodded. "Yes. We once kept everyone, even our own agents in the dark about many matters, but we've found that perhaps it's better for everyone to be on the same page, or at least have more of the book." Fury smirked at his own word play, then left the room with another agent who looked battle-ready.

Just as Sera was going to follow him out, she was stopped by a short man with curly hair, unconsciously wringing his hands.

"Hello Miss, I'm Doctor Banner, I've fought you father a handful of times."

Sera blinked, once again unsure of how to answer. "He's not really my father...more of a sperm donor." She covered her mouth with her hands, not meaning to be so crude.

Dr Banner looked amused, or at least she assumed that the nearly imperceptible movement at the corners of his mouth was a sign of enjoyment.

"I understand. I have an unsavory relationship with my own father. I understand your situation. I just wanted to introduce myself since from the look of the crowd in there, it seems that you're not going to have many allies."

Her face fell. "Really?"

"They're hard to read, so am I. But here's a little help, a lot of them are wary of you because they're all spies and agents. It's their job to be suspicious of everything. I may not be your friend, but I am certainly not your foe. I'm close with Tony, Mr. Stark, he's already had a great deal to say about you and if he trusts you, that is good enough for me. Have a pleasant evening, Miss Scimehif."

With that she took her leave and was able to maneuver her way back to her room using the tablet she had. There were more direct routes, but some seemingly harmless common rooms were still off-limits to her and she was determined to stay on the good side of everyone there.

Now if only she could create a good relationship with the one guy that she actually came to Stark Towers to meet.


	5. Eyaer

_A girl._

_No._

_A woman with fiery red hair. Smiled without happiness ever reaching her eyes._

_A naturally dark soul._

_Could only be about 21 or 22._

_But she was old at a young age._

_He was drawn to her._

_Drawn to her darkness._

_Her total lack of mirth._

_What she lacked in any other emotion she made up with passion. Loki had been sure of that._

_That was why he had bed her._

_She, a small town girl who had never had an aspiration in her life. He, a walk-through stranger._

_It was a night of taking. Neither cared about the other. It was just take and take and take. Everything that neither of them was able to have in life they were trying to steal from the other._

_It was no surprise that Loki left without a warning the following morning, never to think about her again._

* * *

Loki woke with a start, perspiration on his forehead. He leaned forward to cradle himself, realizing that his dream was a memory. An instance in his life that he had never thought twice about had provided him with another child.

He was familiar with being confronted by angry old-flames with children, but never a mortal. And never by a child.

He gripped his hair and tugged, upset with himself. He had stored this memory far away with so many others.

Thor woke up the next morning to see Loki sitting at the kitchen table, gaze fixed somewhere in the distance. He looked completely disheveled, a state that Thor rarely saw his brother in.

Still upset with his brother for how he treated Sera, Thor had walked in planning to get a cup of water then return to his room. As he turned the sink on, however, Loki's voice softly broke the silence.

"Thor. I do not know how to amend my cruelty."

Thor took a sip of his water, then sat opposite of Loki, blocking whatever he was looking at in the distance. "You mean to Sera."

Loki winced at the name, then nodded, automatically smoothing his hand over his wild hair.

"Yes, the girl."

"Why did you act in such a way to her?"

Loki stared at his hand. "Because she is a mortal."

Thor chuckled grimly. "I think the entire Tower understood that much."

The trickster spared a quick glare at his brother before staring at his hands again.

The blonde god leaned forward a bit. "Loki, you have many other children scattered throughout other realms. I know you never aspired to be a doting and attentive father, you've said this to me yourself centuries ago, but you've never blatantly treated them as you treated Sera."

The other god created a small greenish flame to dance in his palm.

"It is because she is mortal. She is fragile. She is temporary."

He finally looked up at Thor.

"Temporary?"

"We are nearly immortal, Thor. Though it is possible for us to cease to exist, it is not an easy task and almost unknown of how we would accomplish such a feat. However, for the gi-"

"Sera."

"_Sera_," Loki hissed. "Her life does not hold that kind of mystery. There is no guess at how she will end. She will die. And compared to how long we have lived and will live, she will run out of life quickly." The fire danced across his fingertips. "She has an allotted time to live and it is wasted with every breath. All she accomplishes will be forgotten within a century. No one will ever know she was even here." With that he let the flame fizzle out.

"My other children are not like that," Loki continued. "A good many of them are immortal. The ones that are not will at least live to become 20,000 Midgardian years old. At least you can call that an existence. Midgardians are also the most fragile of all realms. She makes me look weak to be called my offspring."

Thor slammed his fist on the table. "Do not retreat like that, brother. I know the way you work and now you are just trying to convince yourself that she is not worthy. But she is your daughter and that is enough for you to respect her. Why do you suddenly admit that she is in fact yours?"

Loki produced another fire radiating from his wrist, now a deep red, the color of his old lover's hair. "I honestly did not remember her mother at first. I dreamed last night of her and I would be a fool to not trust my own memory. Yes, I only had one night with the woman, but I do recall her soul. So dark."

"Why were you even on Earth 19 years ago?" a voice asked from behind Loki.

The god of mischief turned around to see Sera standing on the other side of the room, walking in a large arc away from him to reach the fridge.

"Sera," Loki paused, saying the name for the first time in her presence. "I apologize for my earlier rudeness-"

She snorted.

Loki was dumbstruck from the odd sound.

"I may have just met you, Loki, but has anyone ever told you that you're an awful liar?"

Thor laughed when Loki's eyes widened. He was the most skilled liar in the universe! How dare she call him mediocre!

Sera met Loki's annoyed gaze, fearless. "So can we cut the crap and you just tell me what I asked before?"

He narrowed his eyes at her and replied, "If you must know, I was actually touring through a few realms, looking for the most uninspiring and demanding planet I could find. I apologize, Thor, but I was actually searching for such a place to recommend Odin to banish your uncle. After his hot-headed attack that I had planned out, of course."

"_You _told father to send me to Midgard?"

Loki smirked. "I had been planning the entire 'Become the Rightful King' plan for years prior to the coronation. And as I said, I took time to find an inhabited, yet depressing planet." Loki looked at Sera again. "And from the offspring it produces, I see it delivered as I expected it would."

Sera rolled her green eyes. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Loki." She calmly walked back to her room with her cup of juice. She sipped it slowly in the safety of her living quarters when her stomach churned at the realization that she just mouthed-off to a god, father or not.

Still in the kitchen, Thor grinned darkly at Loki. "She doesn't trust you."

Loki sighed. "I am aware. Not that I give her reason to or that I particularly mind. But now that I am thinking about the other realms I traveled to 20 years ago, I realize now that you may be an uncle again at least thrice more over!" Loki laughed and stood up, stretching lazily.

"That is not funny, Loki. How could you be so careless?"

"I?" Loki responded. "Not once have I initiated intercourse with another. They come to me, Thor."

"Still, it is your fault that she is in this situation now."

"And I don't deny it anymore, I just refuse to take responsibility for it."

With that, Thor began to walk away. "You have many children, Loki, and you accept all of them," Thor began. "Loki...you know what it feels like to feel unimportant. When father told you of your origins, I understand that it hurt. However, deep down you knew you were still loved. Do not take your frustrations out on her. Do not encourage her to have the same fate as you."

Loki bristled and his hands tightened on the table in front of him. Thor left, his words hanging for Loki to digest.

* * *

"How did you know I was your father?" Loki asked, suddenly appearing before Sera who was sitting on her bed.

Sera swore loudly and nearly dropped her tablet. "Excuse you!"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Excuse me? I'm sorry, but I believe that you are the one who is currently occupying _my_ room."

Sera eyes darkened, becoming unreadable. "Why? Do you want it back?"

He waved a hand. "It is not to be fretted over. I've actually found the spare room to be much more comfortable."

"If I could be sarcastic, I would be right now," she mumbled.

"What?"

"Don't worry about it," she snapped. Sera sighed and looked back down at her tablet. "Well it doesn't matter. I'm looking up places to stay as we speak since apparently I'm not exactly welcome here. Especially when the 'villain' won't even take responsibility for me."

Loki looked out her large window, collecting his thoughts. He couldn't ignore the bitterness in her tone. He couldn't deny to himself that he had seen the identical display of bitterness in himself.

Loki sat on the edge of her bed and noticed the way she recoiled. He slowly sat up again and summoned a chair to sit on. The chair appeared behind him after a loud Thor-sounding "oof!" echoed from down the hallway.

Loki smirked.

"Well, things can change...even for me. Can we talk? Just for a few moments, if I may disrupt your search."

Sera pursed her lips while her hands interlocked and split apart a few times. "Might as well...I haven't been able to find much anyways."

Loki shifted to be comfortable on the chair. "So, do we have an answer to my previous question? How would a mort- _you_, have any idea who I am?"

"Norse Mythology on Earth is odd. My mother had probably every Norse Mythology book made in translated English. Everything from Edith Hamilton to the Poetic Edda. Anyways, at least half of them said that you were a Frost Giant. From what I've learned, however, is that you yourself did not know until about 3 years ago. Don't ask me why we 'Midgardians' seem to know more about you than you do! My guess is some Asgardian gossip came to Earth a couple million years ago, told his stories, and became famous. Anyways, the whole turns-into-blue-creature thing was a big tip-off too."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Why would that be relevant to you?"

Sera locked eyes with him. Loki wanted to look away from her nearly identical face, but returned her piercing gaze. "I inherited your curse...somewhat. A little while after puberty began, I started turning blue when I least expected it. The first time happened on the first day of 7th grade. I woke up and my entire body was blue with...glyph-looking scars everywhere. I didn't ask my mother much ever, but I did have to ask her what happened. She didn't look surprised and just told me to blame it on my father."

Loki laughed grimly.

"I didn't know what she meant until about a year after the first incident. She never told me a name of my father but I had finally started looking through all the books that piled up in my house. I didn't realize then why she bookmarked certain pages, but I quickly realized that whenever she stuck a piece of paper between the sheets, it meant it had the name 'Loki' on it.

"A bit more of research and I was convinced that I was your daughter. Everything just fit. I still thought I was crazy up until a few years ago, but when the whole attack on New York City happened, I started to really believe it."

Loki nodded. "Tell me more about when you 'turn blue.'"

A faint smile traced her thin lips. "I have an idea of when it happens...mostly. There's a bit of a pattern, but it's never been exact. If I turn blue for two days in the beginning of the month, the next time it happens will be at the end of the next month and then the middle of the month after that. Then back to the beginning of the month. And I get periods too, it sucks to be me. Both should be coming in the next few days."

He grimaced in distaste of her feminine functions.

"Also, I can't lie. Hence why sarcasm isn't a luxury I can use freely."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yep. I don't blurt out truths or anything, but if I'm speaking, you know it's true."

Sera couldn't help the excitement she felt when she noticed that Loki was at the edge of his seat, listening intently to her. She hadn't planned on telling him this, but she decided that she might as well tell him about her last abnormality. Even if only to keep him interested in her for a few more minutes. "Finally, it's not perfect, but I'm pretty good at knowing when others lie, but that might just be an advanced human-skill. And I'm freezing, like, all the time. I think that has to do with the whole Jotun blood and human blood should not be mixed, but whatever. I'm just used to it now."

"Fascinating. And the next time that you will be in your Jotun form shall be soon?"

She nodded. "I suspect within the next couple of days. But please don't tell anyone about this. I don't want them to be even more suspicious of me than they already are."

Loki nodded.

Sera swallowed, having just told all her secrets, for the first time, to someone she barely knew. Her fingers danced around each other and she closed her eyes before asking, "Can I ask you some questions, please?"

She slowly opened her eyes to see Loki staring at her. Well it wasn't a no...

"Am I really your daughter?"

The god looked back at her large window. He looked at the reflection of he and Sera and knew it was undeniable. They were nearly identical. None of her mother's traits seemed to have been expressed in her genetic pool.

"Yes."

She exhaled a sigh of relief. "So...Do I really have half-siblings that are serpents and wolves and stuff?"

One side of Loki's mouth tilted up into a smirk. "Yes. And I believe you are talking about your half-siblings Jormungandr and Fenrir."

"Wow. Is everything I've read about you true?"

"From what I've read from Earth's books, most of them, save for a few less popular myths I've seen. Please do not ask me to bore you with the full stories of the odd-sounding stories."

Sera bit her tongue. "Well, thank you for having this talk with me."

Loki tilted his head in acknowledgment. He suddenly stood up, upset with himself over how comfortable he felt with her. He wasn't allowed to become comfortable. That always leads to other, more painful, emotions.

"This was pleasant, but I won't keep you away from your apartment search for any longer."

Her face fell noticeably, but was suddenly replaced with an expressionless mask. "Oh, yeah. Okay."

"Also, though I am allowing you to reside in my assigned room for now, I will continue to rest in the spare room. Since this is temporary, I will continue to come and go as I please**."**

"Okay," she replied curtly, a grimace forming.

Loki disappeared, hiding the guilt that he refused to admit was trying to make itself known in his heart.

* * *

**Stay tuned! Sera starts meeting other Avengers soon! Yay!**

**Thank you for the reviews, the favorites, and follows! I greatly appreciate it! **

**Love you all!**


	6. Frjá

Sera was just finishing braiding her hair back when there was a knock on the outside door. She grabbed a hair tie and ran out of her bedroom, heading for the door.

"Loki, I'm not going to drop everything to open the door for you every time you don't feel like-"

"Uhm, this isn't Loki, Miss."

Her hand hesitated on the doorknob. This was not a voice she recognized. Slowly, she opened the door and was greeted by a tight-fitting blue shirt and only when she tilted her head back did she see the face of the ideal all-American boy.

"Whoa. Who are you?" she asked with a smile.

"Steven Rogers, Miss."

Sera tried valiantly to ignore her hammering heart, but then Steven smiled and the pace picked up even greater.

"C-come in, Mr. Rogers."

He smirked again and walked into her living quarters. She immediately wished she had put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, folded the blankets on the couch, and scrubbed away the juice rings on the counter tops left from her glass at breakfast.

"I hope I'm not imposing on you Miss..." He trailed off, not knowing her name yet.

She tried to speak, she really did. But she had never seen such a sculpted man in person before.

"Can I call you Mr. Aryan?" she blurted out, not sure why she said that.

Steve's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Because you're all blonde haired and blue eyed, you know, the Aryan race ideal!"

"I would prefer if you didn't actually..."

She nodded, mouth dry. An awkward silence passed. She wanted to kick herself, she didn't realize how long it had been since she talked to a guy she found attractive.

She leaned on the counter behind her and asked, "So what brings you here, Steven?" Awkward! So awkward!

Steve smirked again, pretending that the last few moments didn't happen. "Stark is out for the day and asked if I would take you out to look around New York. He's been imprisoned before and he doesn't want you to feel like you're trapped. Also, I personally wanted to welcome you to Stark Towers, I was...preoccupied at the time of your debriefing three days ago."

Sera's heart skipped a bit. He was so adorable and formal, like a little welcome committee!

"I live right above and have only seen glimpses of you, I was curious to know who my new house mate is."

She gasped. "Oh my, sorry, my name is Sera. Seraphina actually, but only because my mother was uncreative and please only call me Sera."

His navy eyes scanned her face and be smiled again. "I think Seraphina is a beautiful name to fit a beautiful girl like yourself," he said matter-of-factly.

Sera told herself not to blush, but a quick glance in the mirror revealed that she was so totally blushing.

Steve's face suddenly changed to a bit more concerned expression. "Wait, mother 'was'? I'm sorry, did your mother pass away?"

A grim smirk tugged at the corner of Sera's mouth. "They really haven't told you anything about me, have they? Or you're just a really good liar."

"No, Miss, honesty is my policy. Anyways, I don't believe anything I hear until I have undeniable proof."

Sera finally smirked. "Really? So then what have you heard?"

Steve chuckled a bit, a faint blush appearing. "I've heard that you're Loki's daughter-"

"True."

Steve nodded. "So that explains why you live here now. I've also heard that you'll be with us for a while."

Sera frowned in thought. "Undetermined."

"Well, otherwise I know nothing." He flashed a friendly grin. "So what else should I know about you, neighbor?" He goaded. "Let's go out and we can get to know one another better."

"How do I know that you're legit? I don't want to make any waves."

"You're not, and I promise, they know me pretty well around here."

Sera hesitated. She was due to have one of her "blue periods" very, very soon. But she wanted to. She wanted to so horribly, even if it was a trap.

He held his arm out like a real gentleman and Sera hesitantly took it.

* * *

They talked for hours, Sera briefly explaining her life at first, but Steve asking specific questions until she opened up more than she ever thought she would to anyone.

The two visited a few stores along 5th Avenue, but were most contented when they made their way into the heart of Central Park. Sera was flattered by Steve's genuine interest in what she was saying. She was waiting for him to lie to her about something or ask a question he didn't actually care to know the answer of, something she could naturally sense as well, but that feeling never came over her. Sera tried valiantly to curve the conversation back to his life, but he would turn back around to her as quickly as he could.

Sera was actually relieved to be able to tell her story to someone who was taking an honest interest in her.  
They ended the day both sprawled on the couch, laughing. She didn't remember a time when she felt so relaxed and was able to enjoy herself. She had never had time to forge a bond with anyone in her life, except maybe her grandmother. This was also one of the longest times she'd ever spent with one person who wasn't her mother.

At one point, Sera set her cold coffee down and smirked at Steve. "Where do they make men like you? I haven't felt this comfortable with someone in so long."

Steve grinned grimly. "Let's just say I'm an old make."

"Why are you so nice to me?" she asked suddenly.

Steve smiled. "Well I was told to keep an eye on you, but also take you out and I ended up greatly enjoying myself."

Sera locked eyes with Steve. That was the first time she began to sense a lie. But it was minor, like he wasn't explaining the entire truth.

"So Steve..." she began, swirling the coffee she had made for them when they had retired back to her "apartment." "Are we, um... Friends?" The word was foreign to her and she feared that people didn't ask those kind of questions.

Once again Steve surprised her by answering her as if she was asking any normal question. "I would love to be your friend, Sera."

Sera exhaled. "Cool." Once again, an actual grin lit up her face, another foreign experience. "I think I'll need all the friends I can get, especially once people learn that I'm the bastard child of the god of mischief."

"Don't think of yourself that way. You're more than your parentage. You are your own person. And so far, I very much like the person who is now my friend!"

"Thank you. Still, not everyone is as open-minded as you. I think I'll be making more enemies around here than allies. I've seen the way Natasha and Clint look at me. They look like they want to put me in a cage and see what I do. Thor is good to me because he's my uncle. Mr. Stark...Tony... gets me... Loki is cold and unpredictable. And then there's you. This guy who is just so nice to me for no reason. Thank you." Sera couldn't help the genuine smile that graced her face.

Steve tilted his head. "Well, I have a bit of a reputation myself. It's not necessarily bad, but people like to assume things of me."

That was a truth. Sera looked away from him, thinking about everything he'd told her so far and tried to piece together what reputation he could have already had. He was insanely nice, totally built, and treated her like a gentleman. Where did they make wonder-boys like him?

"Seraphina?" His voice brought her out of her daze.

"I'm sorry, was I distant-looking again?" she asked, something Steve had pointed out a few times during their day.  
He nodded, sipping his coffee. He set the cup on the side table and moved closer to Sera, their thighs a hairsbreadth apart. His eyes bore into her, a friendly grin on his face.

"What goes on in your head when you just stare?"

Butterflies danced in her stomach and she wasn't sure if she should close the distance between them. Instead, she said "Gosh! I've been talking about myself for hours! I don't even know what kind of superhero you are! You are a hero, right? Or do you live here for another reason?"

Steve smiled softly.

Suddenly a woman in a tight suit walked into Sera/Thor's apartment, not bothering to knock.

"Rogers, I'm here to relieve you of your post."

"Spending time with Sera is not a station, Natasha."

Natasha glanced at the girl, scanning her with a practiced gaze. "Her loyalty is still questionable and will stay questionable until other matters are settled."

Sera caught Steve's eye and raised an eyebrow to say _Told you they don't trust me.  
_  
"I understand," Sera said, giving a small smile to Natasha. This seemed to be the wrong thing to do when Natasha responded with a suspicious glare.

"Maybe I'll stop by tomorrow, Sera," Steve added as he was leaving.

She knew she had already pushed her luck today with her not turning blue. Seeing Steve tomorrow would not be a good idea. "I'll see you in a few days. The next two days most likely will not be good for me. I'll be sure to call you though. I believe I can find a way to call the upper floor."

Sera glanced at Natasha, who continued to glare at her. Sera shrunk under her gaze as she detected a hostility Natasha was feeling towards Sera which was far from just keeping watch.

* * *

Loki milled about Thor's flat later that day, waiting for Sera to reemerge from her room. His patience paid off around 6PM when she stepped out, clad in a tight-fitting green shirt and sweatpants.

The god sniffed the air. "It smells like after shave and unscented cleaning products in here. Rogers and Romanoff paid visits to you today, I presume?"

Sera spared a glance at him, but continued walking away from him.

"Are you hungry?" Loki asked, not necessarily pleasantly. He conjured a steak dinner and set it on the table, steam rising from the plate. Sera's eyes flashed over to the plate, then tore themselves away. The dinner faded away.

"Are you a vegetarian?"

Suddenly a dish of eggplant lasagna appeared, but again she ignored it.

"No, I'm not a vegetarian," she responded, searching the cabinets for something to eat. "I just don't want anything that you make."

Loki would have flinched if he had cared enough.  
"Why are you still here?" Sera asked. She grabbed a box of cereal and starting eating, pretending that she was focused on the commercial playing on the TV. Unfortunately, it was about a pill for erectile dysfunction so her interest was not convincing.  
Loki turned off the TV with a flick of his hand. Sera glared at him in response even though she had no idea what show was on.  
"I'm still here because I used a lot of my energy to travel many miles in a very short amount of time. Making one jump would not wind me the way it did, but I had to make multiple trips. Thus, I am bound here until I gather enough energy to secretly transport myself back to Asgard which is quite a trip to make."

"Why can't you just use the 'Biforrest' like Thor does?"

"Bifrost, actually. And I would in times like this, but as you know, I'm a convict."

The hairs on the back of Sera's neck stood up when Loki was suddenly much closer to her as he said "convict."

"If I return through the Bifrost, they will know I escaped, otherwise they are none the wiser. I should be still be serving my sentence, but I was just so eager to meet you, my dear," he hissed.

"You don't scare me," Sera spit at him. "And I don't understand why you want to scare me."

Suddenly Loki was very close to her own face. "Because you need to be reminded that though my blood runs in your veins, you are not my responsibility. As a weak human, you are disowned as an heir and as my daughter. I shall tolerate and acknowledge your existence as my bastard offspring, nothing more."

Sera smirked, eyes flashing. "You're so quick to label me as a human. If you want to wait about 5 minutes, I can show you just how wrong you are."

Interested, Loki languidly stepped back. "Really? How?"

Sera took a deep breath. "I can feel when the change is coming on every once in a while and since I met you, I can feel it very clearly. Within the next ten minutes, I'm going to change into my Jotun-" Sera choked back her words and she breathed out a misty breath of cold air.

A blue sheen began to envelop Sera. It started at her fingers and nose like frostbite, then almost instantly spread over her entire body, making her pale blue. Once her skin seemed completely cyanotic, the shade quickly deepened to a rich navy. The whites of her eyes swirled to the color of dried blood, her pupils now pin pricks. Her lips matched her eyes with nearly the same dark-maroon blood color.

Her hair moved with a stiffness that was not present before the change. The few waves in her hair now looked dry and coarse. She shivered as lines tore open her skin and scarred over instantaneously to create glyphs over her skin.  
Her blood colored eyes focused on Loki. He looked taken aback, as if he hadn't believed her.

"Don't act surprised," she said, looking away from him and crossing her arms. Her voice adopted an odd whispering beneath her words. "You know I can't lie to you, or anyone for that matter."

"Fascinating," he breathed.

"Now you decide to take an interest in me," she said under her breath.

"Well this, unlike other aspects of you, is actually quite interesting," Loki shot back.

Sera stepped farther away from him, staring down at the counter. "You're so cruel. As if everyday leading up to now wasn't punishment enough for something I had no control over. You fucking prick."

Her blue form scurried off to her room, locking the door behind her.

He rolled his eyes, forcing himself to not be hurt by her words. He wanted to scold her for her tone, but underneath...far down, he felt something akin to guilt. In his frustration he sent a bolt of magic at a chair and blew it into pieces before the fragments evaporated.

* * *

**Hi readers! Enjoying the story? So happy to finally include Steve in the story! He'll become a bigger part of the story as we forge on. Review please! And thank you for all the story alerts! It means so much to me. **

**And there will be an actual conflict to this story in the coming chapters, I promise haha! **


	7. Traust

The dream had started out simple. She was back in her old kitchen trying to scrounge up enough food for a so-called dinner.

She was making an omelet with bacon for her birthday dinner and some over-easy eggs for her mother. Sera's mother was moaning about how this was the anniversary of the downfall of her life.

Sera ignored her.

Sera realized that this was a memory within a dream. Her 18th birthday to be exact. The birthday that she had planned to move away and let her mother fend for herself.

Aware she was dreaming, Sera added more bacon to her griddle and turned the TV in her kitchen into a plasma screen.

The dream-Sera went to the toaster to grab her bagel and she saw her blue form in the reflection. She stumbled over to a mirror and blood red eyes stared back at her. She gasped because she had just experienced her Blue Period, why would it happen again so soon?

Sera knew her dream was turning into a nightmare.

That memory skipped to another recollection that took place a few days after her birthday. She was getting ready to leave the house, her suitcase packed. Sera went to her mother's room and said goodbye. Just as she reached the front door, keys in hand, a firm grip latched onto her hip.

Sera was beyond surprised to see her mother standing behind her, wobbling on her feet.

"No! You can't leave me!" she wailed, whimpering while her unkept nails dug into Sera's blue arm.

There were few times her mother voluntarily moved from her bed, and her looking Sera in the eyes was enough to make her stop in her tracks.

"I'll die without you. I have nothing. Stay. You must stay! Don't leave me like your father did!"

Tears sprung to Sera's eyes and she ripped her arm away. She tried to open the door, but her hands shook too much as her zombie of a mother now grabbed her ankle. Her mother pressed her face to the ankle of her jeans and sobbed, the dirty cuff quickly soaked.

"You can't leave. I'll get better! I'll get better! Don't leave me! Don't leave me alone. I can't be alone. I rather die than be alone. I'll get better for you, I promise!"

Even now Sera never knew why she believed her, why she stayed.

Unsurprisingly, nothing changed afterward. All she remembered was the feeling of jail bars rolling in front of her, the bus that was supposed to take her far away leaving without her.

Trapped.

* * *

Sera finally woke, drenched in sweat, eyes streaming with tears. She swiped away her tears and looked at her hands and arms, assuring herself that her Blue Period had ended.

She couldn't shake the feeling of needing a certain person, but why she felt she needed him right then was unreasonable. She had just talked to this man over the phone less than 4 hours ago and had talked to him for hours over the phone every day of her Blue Period.

Instead of calling for who she really wanted, she asked JARVIS where Tony was. Apparently he was preoccupied with Pepper and had asked to be let alone at all costs.

After a few minutes of attempting to ignore the thoughts swirling in her head, she realized that she didn't want to go this alone like she had her whole life. She asked JARVIS to contact the guy she had really wanted to see right then.

* * *

"JARVIS had to turn my alarm clock on to get me awake," Steve Rogers said drowsily.

"I'm sorry," Sera rushed out. "It was stupid to wake you, I'm sorry, go back to bed! I-"

Steve enveloped her in a bear hug and her arms wrapped around him on their own accord. Instinctively she buried her head in his chest and didn't protest when he easily picked up her slightly undernourished form to bring her to the bed.

He sat with his back against the headboard and she curled up in his lap, letting her silent tears fall onto his shirt. He didn't say if he minded so she continued without shame. His body radiated heat and she pressed her constantly icy limbs against him, naively hoping it would actually warm her own skin.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do this to you...I just trust you the most out of anyone here right now. I just can't do this alone anymore."

"Do what alone?" he asked softly, petting her hair.

"Being sacred. Being confused. I never had any help and when you offered to help me...I had to take the offer...you must think I'm a creep to ask you to come here when I've only known you for such a short-"

Steve shushed her and rubbed small circles on her shoulder blade. "Don't worry about it. Just think of it as...as a solidification of mutual trust."

She sighed. "Where do they breed gentlemen like you?"

After a few moments of silence, Steve said, "Anyone ever tell you that you're absolutely freezing?"

She emitted a quick, watery laugh into his shirt. "Yeah, being part Jotun comes with some consequences."

"Ah, I see."

_More consequences than you could imagine, s_he thought to herself.

They stayed there in silence as Sera's head started to clear

"Leave after I fall asleep," she whispered.

"I can stay here ton-"

She shook her head. "Natasha and Clint will be on your ass if they see you coming out of Loki's floor tomorrow morning. Also, if I'm awake, it will break my heart to see you go, and I can't do that to myself right now. Just do this one thing for me? Please? I'm sorry."

Steve ran his hand down her arm. "Stop saying you're sorry. You're allowed to ask for things."

She wanted to kiss him. There was no denying the feeling. She wanted to know if his lips were as warm as the rest of his body, she wondered how his full lips would rest against her thin top lip. It had been so long since she dared kiss a man.

After she was sound asleep, Steve moved his leg out from under Sera and walked out of her room, making sure her heat was turned up high and that the blankets neatly covered her. He spared one last glance before walking out, watching her sleeping form. She was so innocent, so raw despite what she had gone through. Why did Natasha and Clint despise her so much?

He knew he wouldn't sleep tonight so he set out to find them, knowing they didn't sleep well either.

* * *

"Agent Romanoff, wait," Steve called out when he found the red haired spy walking towards the stairs.

"Captain Rogers, how may I assist you?" she asked.

"I just wanted to ask you something. Join me in the elevator?"

"I don't like taking elevators," she said with a non-humorous smile. "Too slow and they make me feel claustrophobic."

Steve nodded. "Stairs it is then."

They ascended the first few steps and Romanoff held her hand up just as he was about to start talking. "Before you ask, is this going to be about the girl?"

Steve exhaled. "Yes, actually."

A look that Steve didn't understand crossed her features, then disappeared. "Go on."

"I just want to know why you are so quick to not trust her."

"Allow me to stop you there, Cap. One, I don't trust anyone. Two, I know her better than she knows herself, and three, I've lived this long because I am a master at survival. And if you want to survive too, I suggest getting away from your girlfriend."

"She is not my girlfriend. I enjoy her company and like her, but we are not romantic. Anyways, what gives you the right to say you know her?"

Natasha laughed. "Her own father is the one who brought this to my attention actually. When we had Loki detained, he reminded me that I come from a line of liars and thieves and murderers. I was predestined to become the liar, thief, and murderer I am today. I can barely look at myself anymore, but it was always what I was supposed to do. Loki is the birth son of a monster and the adopted son of a liar. He is evil and irredeemable so his daughter is destined to become that way too. It's only a matter of time."

Steve clenched his fists, infuriated by Natasha's quick judgment of his friend.

"So you're saying that at any moment she'll slaughter all of us?"

"Yes," she responded without wavering under Steve's intense glare. "Do not look at me like that. I'm not alone in this judgment. Clint is wary of her too. And Fury."

She sighed at Steve's blatant irritation. "I'm not blindly judging her. I'm just saying that if people had been more wary of me because of my forefathers...then a lot of innocent lives could have been spared." Her eyes shimmered and she blinked, turning away for a moment. "I should never have been trusted, and I feel I will be doing a favor for her and a lot of others in the long run. You must understand my perspective in this issue."

Steve stopped with his hand on the door handle. "Agent Romanoff...do you ever stop to really think about what exactly creates a monster? You say nature, but environment is just as potent?" He didn't turn around and continued his way through the door, not allowing Natasha time to answer.


End file.
